


We have to start somewhere

by snowbellies (bittersweetwhimsy)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/snowbellies
Summary: Jihoon and Wonwoo got married to save Jihoon's parents' company. After two years, Jihoon's avoidance of his husband comes to a stop when his parents decide to visit the couple. Jihoon is determined to show his parents that everything is fine with them. The real issue is whether or not he can get Wonwoo to cooperate with him.





	We have to start somewhere

Jihoon stares at his parents. “You’re kidding me, right? This is the 21st century. Also, I’m not a girl.”

“Jihoon, your gender doesn’t matter. These days it’s fine that there are same sex marriages.” His mother twists her napkin hard enough that it shreds.

His father swirls around the wine hard enough that some spill out the sides, “Jihoon your mother is right. It’s fine that you’re marrying a man.”

“I know I’m not the most romantic person out there, but whatever happened to marrying the person you love?” He leans away from the table. “Of all people it had to be, why him?”

“Can you do it for the company at least?”

 

 

“For the company, eh?” He muses staring at the large empty bed in front of him. They’ve lived like this for two years now. Him and that man.

Of course, he doesn’t mind returning to an empty house every day. He just needs to stay married until the new company CEO can bring them back to their original glory. Seungcheol had fucking better or else, he’s getting kicked in the ass.

 

He picks up the phone, at Shinee’s song Married to the Music. “Yes?”

“Jihoon what’s up!”

He clicks through some files, “Soonyoung you know all I do is just sit at the studio.”

“How’s everything at home?”

“Same as usual. I think I should get a pet to help get rid of the silence.”

The same silence follows the statement. “You could just talk to your husband.”

“Not home.”

“You have a cell phone. Text him.”

“Any reason you’re so insistent lately? Fess up.”

“Wow. You’re so meaaan.” There’s a small silence. “Let’s meet up.”

“Get me an americano.”

 

“Seungcheol hyung has been asking me to check up on the two of you.” Soonyoung swirls the foam, destroying the little flower atop of the coffee. “Have you even had a meal with him lately?”

“Never. That man is always with Junhui.” He takes a sip of his drink. “Pretty sure when he’s not at the company, he’s sleeping with his secretary.”

Soonyoung’s nose scrunches. “You know for someone who doesn’t care about his husband, you certainly keep tabs on him.”

“I need to, just in case he does something to ruin the company.”

Soonyoung rests his chin on his hand, “You do know Seungcheolie hyung keeps his men in line.”

“I don’t know. Sometimes he’s too lax with his peop-” His phone dings. He checks who the sender is. “Sorry. My mom texted.” 

“No worries. Go ahead.”

Jihoon stares at the text message. Maybe if he goes and chug the entire pot of coffee he can read. Yes. That is most certainly the answer. There is no way his parents would suddenly want to visit them for a week.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve gone blind. Soonyoung read this aloud.” He chucks his phone at him.

“Hello my sweet son. Aw your mom is always so cute with you-” He freezes at the glare he receives. Clearing his throat, he continues. “We never hear much from you. We’ve decided to come visit the two of you next month. We will be staying the week of the 20-26th. I’ve already checked with Junhui to see when Wonwoo is free. No worries there ^^. I love you~.”

Jihoon slides down his seat. “Shit. I need to talk to that man.”

 

It’s four am. Wonwoo should be coming back soon. He waits in the bed, waiting for the other man to return. He hears the keys jingle about an hour later. He steps out, as Wonwoo turns on the living room light.

“Oh! Hello Jihoon?” Wonwoo still has the door knob in his grasp in case he needs to make an escape. “Why are you awake?”

“We need to talk.”

He cocks his head. “Okay?”

Jihoon takes a deep breath. “For the next month or so can you stay in the house when you’re not at work?”

Wonwoo chokes. “I’m sorry what? Did you just say you want me to stay in the house more?”

“I did. My parents decided they’re going to stay for a week with us next month. We need to prove to them that we’ve been living as happily as they think we are.”

“There’s no way to prevent them from coming?” Seeing the brows rising in concern, Jihoon would have to consider this being the most he’s seen Wonwoo’s expression change in front of him.

“They said they already checked in with your secretary about your schedule.”

“God dammit Moon Jun,” Wonwoo sighs. “I’m going to shower then sleep.”

“Sounds good.”

 

 

Jihoon frowns. “I don’t think this is how this works.”

Wonwoo stares at him, cuddling the sofa cushions. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

His eyebrows pull down into a v, “We need to start somewhere now.”

“So, sleeping in the same bed would be a good first step?” His fingers play with the hem of his night shirt. Wonwoo glances at their bedroom, “I guess the bed is big enough for two adults.”

“It’s a king.”

“But it’s bigger than a ruler.” Wonwoo states as he pulls himself off the sofa.

“What.” The silence fills the room. Wonwoo’s serious face doesn’t change. “…Was that a pun?” The taller man strolls past him into the bedroom. “Jeon Wonwoo! Come back here!”

Except he trips over his own feet attempting to chase the other man. He lands in Wonwoo’s embrace, “Falling for me already? I thought we were going to take this slow.”

“We are!” He runs out of the embrace and into the bed, grabbing the covers to cocoon himself. “Good night!” The bed shifts a bit when Wonwoo gets on it. The mattress doesn’t sink near him. Jihoon falls asleep to the rhythm of the other’s breathing.

 

He rolls over to see Wonwoo watching cat videos on his phone. “What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“Shit.” He rolls off the bed. “Make sure you come home tonight!”

 

“Can you believe that man told a pun like that?!” He frowns at his laughing companion. “Soonyoung.”

Said man takes a huge breath of air, “I’m so sorry. But that’s just pure gold.”

“I need new friends,” he mutters under his breath. Looking up at his friend, he remembers the other event, “You know what else happened? I even invited that man to the bedroom, but he doesn’t even try to sleep besides me.” he huffs. “I guess it’s enough of a victory that he even slept in the same room as me.”

“Wow you’re really taking this thing seriously.” He takes a sip of his latte.

“I don’t need to disappoint my parents with our nonexistent relationship.”

“Drinks to that.” He lifts his latte.

“Soonyoung!”

 

He arrives to the distant soft tones of a foreign language spilling from the tv. On the screen is a well-dressed man waving good bye before the tv turns off.

“Welcome back.”

“Good to see you haven’t run away.” Jihoon groans, remembering that he needs to be civil. “I thought I heard Junhui?”

“Hmm yeah? He was the translator for a conference meeting with someone from Hongkong.”

Jihoon blinks. “The business is expanding out to Hongkong?”

“Seungcheol hyung decided it would be good to have a supplier out there.” Wonwoo stands up to stretch, revealing a button up shirt with the same pj pants from last night.

“Did you even leave the house?!” Jihoon stares incredulously at the other. “How can you be having a business meeting in your pajamas?”

“The camera is angled towards my shoulder and up.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Did you eat yet?”

Jihoon pulls out his phone. “Nope.” It’s eight p.m. Why was Wonwoo having a business call this late? Jihoon is pretty sure his parents taught Seungcheol better in setting up meeting times.

“Does chicken sound good?”

“I guess.” Chicken absolutely sounds fantastic. Considering the last real food, he ate was … did he eat at all today?

“Your expression says that’s a great idea.”

Jihoon musters his best poker face. “It does not.”

“If you insist.” Wonwoo’s face suddenly brightens. “Do you want to watch cat videos with me until the food arrives?”

“Cats can’t be that interesting to watch.”

 

 

“Hey Ji- what are you watching?”

Jihoon scrambles to cover his monitor. “Hyung why are you here?”

Seungcheol looks away from the poor attempt of covering what appears to be Wonwoo’s favorite cat channel playing on Jihoon’s monitor. “I wanted to see if you needed a break from the screen. But I guess not.”

“No, no no. I need a break. Let’s go. I’m going crazy if I’m resorting to watching cat videos for ideas.” He turns off the monitor.

 

“Headed out.”

He scrolls through the latest chapter of One Piece. “Where are you going?” He looks up at the figure looming over him.  Wonwoo is dressed in sweats and a rainbow bucket hat. Where the hell did that hat come from?

“Library. Going to pick up some books.”

“Get some cookbooks while you’re at it.”

An irritatingly handsome smirk makes its way across his dumb face uncovered by that obnoxious hat. “The internet exists.”

Jihoon blocks out the other’s face, by putting his phone nearly on his face. “If I try looking for recipes, I’ll be stuck watching one of your damn cat channel videos for hours.”

Wonwoo nods at the obviously good taste of cat videos, “Fair. Got it.”

Upon the door closing, he types ‘how to improve a romantic relationship’ on his phone. Naver pulls up several tips from magazines and gossip sites. One says to make a bouquet of roses out of bacon. Weird. Does Wonwoo even like bacon to this extent? Another says to ‘make time for sexy outside of the bedroom.’ Disgusting. He just needs to make it look like they’re those old lovey dovey type of couples without the PDA and sex.

 

Time to resort to plan B.

“Junhui! I need your help. The internet isn’t helping.”

“No.” It comes out in a shortage of breath.

“What why?”

“You just interrupted me during a very bad time. I don’t feel like helping you.”

He inhales sharply, knowing he’s going to be filled with regret shortly. “Lord Wen Junhui please help this peasant friend of yours. He is the most useless in the romantic field of seducing.” There’s a moment of silence. Jihoon wants to die, he just groveled to Junhui like the pathetic man he is. A distant laughter over the phone brings him back to reality. A familiar laughter that’s not Junhui’s childish laughter. “What the fuck is Soonyoung over there?”

“I did say you interrupted at a very bad time.” The duo bursts out laughing at the other’s quip of ‘more like a good time.’

He hangs up the phone. “I need to bleach my brain to even forget everything that just occurred.”

 

 

He wakes up to knocking on the door. “Food is ready.”

He bumbles to the kitchen. Jihoon stares at the huge array of dishes spread across their table. He rubs his eyes. All the dishes are still there. “What’s this for?”

Wonwoo peeks his head out, “We have to practice cooking to know that the dishes will taste good. Sit and judge my cooking.”

Jihoon warily eyes the dish that looks like sweet and sour pork. The sauce looks too red. How can he be sure that Wonwoo didn’t just bleed all over this? “Wonwoo, do you have all your fingers?” He hears the other man snort.

“Sorry the sweet and sour pork is actually sweet and sour arm loin.”

Jihoon’s going to wipe off that shit eating grin with just a taste. He shoves a spoonful of the sweet and sour arm in. The pork is tender with the sauce having the perfect combination of a sweet zing. “Holy shit! You can cook?”

“Was it that bad?”

“No! It’s amazing! Is this seriously your first time making this?”

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve eaten this much in a long time.” He starfishes on the carpet of the living room. “Mother I have found something that tastes almost as great as white rice!”

Wonwoo chuckles. “White rice is really the best dish on this planet?”

“100 percent!” He sits up vigorously to make his point, then falls back against the carpet. The deep voiced laughter is accompanied with Wonwoo’s face scrunching together. Jihoon takes in the nose scrunch. Huh, interesting. It’s actually a really cute face. He rolls over on his stomach pouting, “White rice doesn’t deserve this disrespect.”

“Sure, sure.” Wonwoo reaches for a book on the coffee table. “Are you going to stay there?”

“Yes. This is the best mobile gaming position.” A pillow hits his head. “Why the fuck?”

“At least rest your elbows on something more comfortable.”

At nine, Jihoon puts down his phone and walks to the bedroom.

“Are you going to bed early for once?”

Jihoon scoffs. “I always go to bed at this time on Wednesdays.”

Wonwoo closes his book, “Let me join you.” Jihoon’s jaw drops at seeing Wonwoo willingly close a book. “What? I know when to put books as a third priority.”

“Third? What’s second?”

“Cats.”

“I can’t believe I’m married to you.”

 

When he wakes up, Wonwoo’s arm is draped over his waist. Strangely he doesn’t mind the contact.

 

Soonyoung spits out his coffee.

“SOONYOUNG,” Jihoon hisses.

“I’m sorry I thought you just called him your husband.”

“That’s WHAT you picked up on after I’m telling you he can cook amazing food?!”

His friend shrugs, “You’ve always called him _that man_.”

“I do not.”

Soonyoung pulls out his phone. Jihoon’s voice can be heard clearly, “That man is always with his secretary.” With a sly smile on his face. “You were saying?”

“You’re the worst.

 

 

 

“Ah! Jihoon!” The loud voice approaches his direction. He braces for impact, only to still be swallowed in Wonwoo’s secretary’s embrace. “How are you?”

“Secretary Wen don’t you have cats to take care of?” He replies stiffly through a mouthful of silky tie.

“Momo and Mimi will be happy to hear you still care about them! I came up to help Wonu organize his closet.” Junhui cheerily replies. “I’ve been warned it’s a mess.”

A deep voice enters the room. “Oh. No wonder I couldn’t find Jihoon.”

“Wonwoo. Help.” His free hand flails to find something to smack Junhui with. Jihoon finds his waist being grabbed from behind. Suddenly he’s staring up at Wonwoo’s face instead of Junhui’s tie.

“Rescued. This is what you wanted?” A flashing smile accompanies the twinkling eyes staring at him.

“Put me down. We all know I’m short.” Junhui snorts. Wonwoo complies. Jihoon huffs, dusting off his sweater. “I wanted something to smack your secretary with, but I suppose this will do.”

“Why don’t you help us organize your husband’s closet?”

“That’s a hell I only wish upon my sworn enemies. I have a comic to return to, gentlemen.”

“Jihoonie~”

He unlocks the door revealing the current CEO of his parents’ company, “Ah hyung what brings you here?”

“Making sure that you’re being healthy.” He puts down a bag of black bean noodles takeout on the table. “Now eat.”

He takes in the smell of black bean noodles. It reminds him of the times his family went out to celebrate after a music competition. “Did you grab a box of pickled radishes?”

Seungcheol pulls out another pair of chopsticks. “Yeah but they’re mine.”

“Learn to share, you ass.” He grabs enough to last him through his dish. They eat in silence for a bit. “You’ve been visiting me often. Is there something wrong?”

The older man puts down his chopsticks. “I’m just nervous about your parents visiting the company in a couple of weeks. I feel like I might let them down.”

“Aren’t you expanding the suppliers to other countries?”

Seungcheol looks at his bowl sheepishly, “Yeah. I just haven’t had any confirmation with it going through yet.”

“Hyung, Mom and dad will be proud enough that you saved the company from bankruptcy.”

“Give it three more years. Then the results will speak for itself.” Seungcheol sighs, “Sorry that you had to marry someone, so I could become the CEO after your father.”

 “It’s okay. It’s…” Jihoon hesitates. “it’s getting better.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha.... i havent clarified what jihoon and soonyoung do


End file.
